totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Marzenia o milionie zostaw na potem, gdy w stawkę wchodzi twoje życie... (cz. 1)
Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 25 Scarlett: Witamy serdecznie… Ktoś użył trąbki, aby zagłuszyć nadawanie programu. Udało mu się to. Tajemniczy gość: Przerywamy to całe patologiczne show, aby nadać najciekawsze wiadomości. Zawodnicy stracili nagle szansę na milion. Jak? A to się dowiecie w tym beznadziejnym show Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki! (czołówka jest puszczona od tyłu, nagle się zacina. Przy opisie “Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki” tekst zmienił się na Odkupienie Największej Porażki”). Finałowa trójka nie spodziewała się tego, co się stało przed chwilą. Aktualnie spali we własnych domkach, na ich szczęście ocalała willa, dlatego mogli praktycznie się poczuć się jak królowie. Meredith nie miał innego wyjścia jak odpocząć tam, gdzie przegrani, ale po jego minie można stwierdzić że to mu się spodobało. Sam budynek miał osiem “pokoi”: jednym z nich była kuchnia, drugim był główny salon do wszystkiego i niczego, trzecim była wielka łazienka z trzema zlewami, dwoma prysznicami i nawet można tam było zmieścić jacuzzi, czwarty to stryszek, do którego się wchodziło schodami. Strych zajmował ½ wielkości tej willi. Piąty to sala monitoringu, a szósty, siódmy i ósmy to były sypialnie. W owych sypialniach znajdowały się przykładowo piętrowe, wodne łóżka. Meredith spał właśnie tutaj, Leshawna w miłym, przytulnym kąciku, a Izzy i Lightning w lekko zagrodzonej sypialni, gdzie się świetnie bawili i razem spędzali czas, całując się namiętnie oraz żartując. Meredith wstał, przebrał się i poszedł do Leshawny. Meredith: Wiesz może, gdzie znajdę Scarlett? Leshawna: Słyszałam, że to miejsce jej bardzo się nie podoba i poszła znaleźć “nową przestrzeń”. Jeszcze wiem, że zostawiła karteczkę w salonie. Meredith: Okej. Chłopak nie przebywał tutaj zbyt często, więc poprosił Leshawnę, aby wskazała mu drogę do salonu. Jednak i ona się pomyliła, wskazując mu drzwi od trzeciej sypialni. Tam Izzy zabawiała Lightning'a. Oprócz zwykłych, codziennych ciuchów włożyła na siebie jakąś czarną folię spożywczą i zaczęła z nią paradować. Po chwili zadowolona, roześmiana i bardzo podniecona zaczęła z nią erotycznie tańczyć koło '''Lightning'a. '''Izzy: Ja tańczę w rytmach disco, bo swędzi mnie p***zisko. Weź grabiami podrap je… przywiąż mnie do kaloryfe… Tutaj ich szampańska zabawa została przerwana przez Meredith'''a. Przez przypadek wtargnął do ich drzwi. '''Izzy: ...ra. Ruda dziewczyna szybko odwróciła się, kiedy usłyszała, że ktoś otworzył drzwi. Natychmiast wyrzuciła folię na Lightning'''a i zmierzyła wzrokiem wchodzącego chłopaka. '''Izzy: CO TY TU ROBISZ??? Meredith: Wybacz, zapomniałem zapukać do drzwi. Izzy: Tak. Przecież to ty nam pokazywałeś to miejsce dziesięć godzin temu, żebyśmy tutaj spali… pewnie “pomyliłeś” pokoje? Meredith: Wybacz. Jeszcze śpiący jestem. W ogóle nie myślę, jak jest tak wcześnie. Izzy: Tak się w ogóle zastanawiam czy ty w ogóle myślący jesteś tak szczerze… żarcik. Czego lub kogo szukasz? Meredith: Scarlett. Ostatnio była tutaj o pierwszej w nocy i powiedziała, że nie wytrzyma ani dłużej w tej willi i idzie znaleźć sobie inne miejsce do spania. Izzy wskazuje jej na okno. Meredith wygląda przez nie, a tam zakapturzona postać ciągnie ze sobą jakąś rzecz. Jeśli jednak przyjrzymy się bliżej, dostrzeżemy wystające czoło i fryzurę Scarlett. Możliwe, że dziewczyna jest porwana przez ową osobę. Meredith: Muszę ją uratować! Próbował wyskoczyć okno, jednak nie udało mu się go otworzyć. Meredith: Ahhhhh, to weneckie okno… ._. Meredith wybiegł z domku i ruszył w pościg za jeszcze anonimową istotą. Ta “istota” zdawała się być dużo szybsza od niego, rzuciła w niego workiem, z którego wypadła Scarlett. Postać wydała z siebie dość zawodzący okrzyk. Scarlett: Dzięki o.o Meredith: Nie ma za co. Wiesz, że gdybyś przenocowała w tej willi, to taka sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca? Scarlett: Nie będziemy się na ten temat rozwodzić. To dużo poważniejsza sprawa. Program może zostać zdjęty z anteny, ponieważ ukazuje za bardzo “stronę polityczną”. Możemy stracić widzów, a uczestnicy mogą nawet zginąć. Naszym zadaniem będzie ustalenie tożsamości tych osób, demaskacja i wezwanie policji, a nawet, gdy zajdzie taka konieczność, antyterrorystyczny oddział. Meredith: Najlepiej powiadomić też niezwłocznie ZOMO i straż miejską… :’) Scarlett: Nie śmiej się! Meredith: Dobrze, jeżeli to dla ciebie jest aż taka poważna sprawa i naprawdę się boisz, zgodzę się na to. Pod warunkiem, że mnie nie wtrącą do więzienia, jeżeli coś odkryją “przez przypadek”. Scarlett nieco się uspokoiła, nawet do tego stopnia, aby pożartować sobie z chłopaka. Scarlett: Mówisz o jakimś… przestępstwie? Meredith: Raczej chodziło mi o małe wykroczenie, całe szczęście za sobą. Raz przeszedłem na pasach, kiedy było czerwone światło i wywołałem jakąś aferę. Daruję sobie szczegóły, idziemy ich poszukać? Scarlett: Mogą być uzbrojeni, dlatego można poprosić zawodników… Meredith wskazuje jej ręką na to, że finałowa trójka właśnie jest zainteresowana pogawędką ekipy. Leshawna: No co? Byliście straszcie głośno i chciałam was zganić za to, że się drzecie, kiedy człowiek chce się normalnie wyspać. Izzy: Spokojnie, to Totalna Porażka, tu nigdy nie dadzą się wyspać. Lightning: Lightning gotowy do działania! Sha-finał! Scarlett: Dobrze… Westchnęła. Scarlett: Wydaje mi się, że znam jedno z nich, które zdecydowało się nam przerwanie programu. Jest to Iris. Słysząc to, Leshawna, Izzy i Meredith wybuchają śmiechem. Scarlett: Powiedziałam coś nie tak? Uśmiechy na twarzach tamtej trójki spowodowały, że Scarlett miała grymas na twarzy. Meredith, od razu zauważywszy niezadowolone ongiś despotycznej psycholki, od razu przestał robić miny i wziął głęboki oddech. Meredith: Na pewno należy zachować zimną krew. W sumie mogłabyś mieć rację, ale Iris poddała się zabiegom psychiatrycznym, więc wątpię, aby jej znowu odbiła szajba. Scarlett: W tym też się z tobą zgodzę, ale należy mieć oczy dookoła głowy. Ktoś złapał dziewczynę na lasso. Tajemnicza postać: Albo po prostu nie być tak ułomną jak ty. Nieznajoma osoba spojrzała się w stronę Meredith'''a. '''Tajemnicza postać: Skończmy ten stek bzdur. Pora na to, abym wam się przedstawiła ;) Zrzuciła kaptur. Okazało się, że to był nie kto inny, jak Kitty. Kitty: Pamiętacie jeszcze tę idiotkę, która tak interesowała się telefonem? To jest dużo ciekawsze niż patrzenie na ohydne mordy cweli podobnych do was. Leshawna: Chwila, chyba się przesłyszałam, paniusiu! Słowa Kitty spowodowały, że Leshawnie włączył się bulwers. Nieco “większa” zawodniczka zbliżyła się do “Kici”. Leshawna: Cweli? Może szacunku trochę do ludzi, hę?! Kitty: Oj, nie posiadam go w ogóle. Zwłaszcza do grubych, ulanych i kłamliwych pasztetów twojego pokroju. Leshawna zaczęła ziewać, czym wkurzyła Kitty. Leshawna: “Sorry”, nie słyszałam ciebie, tylko jakąś nędzną paplaninę i starą śpiewkę na mój temat. Wiele osób już mi to powiedziało w programie, więc nie jesteś pierwsza. A co tam u ciebie, nowa psycholko? Kitty: Pstro i tysiąc worków kociego śluzu. Milion oficjalnie jest mój!!! Leshawna: Cha! Ty to nawet na tysiąc uczciwie nie potrafisz pewnie zarobić! B) Kitty: Nie powinno ciebie obchodzić, co robię ze swoim życiem, a teraz wypad, gruba klucho, bo biorę milion i zmywam się z tej posranej wyspy. Leshawna: Jedyne co będziesz mogła wziąć, to psychotropy, bo za moment ci uświadomię, dlaczego nie warto mnie wkurzać! Kitty: Nie z takimi pyskatymi dziewuchami z zadem większym niż słoń się zadawałam. Chcesz, to… Tajemnicza postać II: Kitty, daj spokój tej debilce! Pamiętaj, że miałyśmy zgarnąć ten milion! -_- Leshawna: Oooo, wsparcie? >:) Kitty: Nooo, wypad szmato. >:). MacArthur, weź mi tu pomóż, bo ona mi działa na nerwy. Tajemnicza postać II: Z przyjemnością, koteczku. Tajemnicza postać numer dwa, a właściwie znana MacArthur - również zrzuciła z siebie kaptur i zbliżyła się do Leshawny. MacArthur: Problem mamy, koleżanko?! Leshawna: Zostaw mnie w świętym spokoju. MacArthur: Nooo, to WYPAD STĄD FRAJERKO. Leshawna: Jeszcze raz mi coś podobnego powiesz, to… MacArthur: Co? Zesrasz się? Izzy: Utkaj ten swój pysk, suczo. Izzy wyskoczyła z okna. Meredith strzelił facepalma. Meredith: To wystarczyło popchnąć okno? ._. Kitty: Następna idiotka. Słuchajcie, przykro mi, że musimy wziąć “odszkodowanie” za poprzednie sezony… Izzy: Mnie nie obchodzi, co tam chcesz wziąć, bo jedyne czego za chwilę będziesz pragnęła, to drogi do szpitala, jak mnie zdenerwujesz. Kitty: Kolejna mocna w gębie? Ooo, a teraz gadam z tą faworyzowaną świruską. MacArthur, pokaż paniom drogę wyjścia ;) MacArthur: Z przyjemnością. Wypchnęła Leshawnę i Izzy do wody. (PZ - Izzy): Widzieliście to??? Izzy można bardzo łatwo wkurzyć, mówię wam! Nagle Pokój Zwierzeń, a dokładniej ta cuchnąca kabina, zostaje powalona na drugą stronę. Izzy się jednak nie przewróciła razem z nią. Izzy: Co to było? Tektura? O_O MacArthur: Nie wiem, ale uwielbiam robić rozpierduchę. Izzy: Spoko. Spojrzała się na nią. Izzy: A nie, zaraz, skoro popchnęłaś mnie do wody… Zaatakowała MacArthur i obie zaczęły się tarzać. Ruda odpierała wszystkie ataki agresywnej “policjantki”. Izzy: Jak tam się siedziało w więzieniu? MacArthur: Poprawczak… dali mi ostatnią szansę ;-; Izzy: Po co jesteś taka wredna? ;) MacArthur: Chcę to, na co zasłużyłam od momentu przyjścia w tym sezonie. Milion. Straciłam chłopaka, pracę i przyjaciół - tylko kasa zaspokaja szczęście. Izzy: Oglądałam twoje wyczyny w Wariackim Wyścigu. Przez cały sezon plułaś się do Josee, ale ty też jesteś winna paru akcji podobnych do niej. Zaczęły się wzajemnie policzkować, tarzać i uderzać głowami w ziemię. Lightning zdążył rozdzielić obie bijące się dziewczyny. Lightning: Lightning'''owi się nie podoba to, że laski się biją! '''MacArthur: Widzisz? Nazwał mnie laską ;) Izzy: Tak. To chyba jedyny komplement, jaki usłyszałaś od wielu pokoleń xDDDD Kontynuują walkę, Lightning chciał je uspokoić, lecz dostał w orzeszki od MacArthur. Widząc to, jak kadetka potraktowała chłopaka, Izzy nie dawała za wygraną i sprzedawała mocniejsze ciosy. Po skończonej walce nie obeszło się bez kontuzji. Izzy miała posiniaczone ręce i spuchniętą prawą rękę, a MacArthur miała krwotok z nosa. Izzy: Teraz to już chyba… Izzy uznała, że skoro dołożyła MacArthur, może na chwilę odsapnąć. Myliła się, bo ktoś nagle na nią naskoczył. Tym razem nie była to żadna nieznajoma postać, tylko Laurie. Laurie: Oto Laurie, wyznawczyni Szatana i wszystkiego, co już zdechło! Izzy musiała kontynuować pojedynek, Laurie jej nie odpuszczała, a MacArthur powoli dochodziła do siebie. Izzy: Lightning, zamknij MacArthur gdzieś! Laurie: Tylko spróbuj, Srajtning, to obiecuję ci, że się nie pozbierasz! Lightning szybko wziął dziewczynę i zaczął biec przerażony, Izzy zatrzymała Laurie. Izzy: Wierzę w Boga i kocham Matkę Ziemię. Laurie: Pie*dolę Matkę Ziemię, może mnie pocałować tam, gdzie nie sięgam! W międzyczasie Leshawna rzuciła się też na Kitty. (PZ - Kitty): Dobrze… mieć… wsparcie. Kitty nacisnęła jakiś przycisk, na wyspie pojawił się grad Promo-botów, które wyrzuciły Leshawnę i Meredith'''a na drzewo. Roboty zabrały '''Scarlett, a Kitty pokazała pilot. Kitty: Dzięki temu cudownemu urządzeniu, mogę wreszcie zniszczyć wszystko, co było! Nacisnęła jakiś guzik, a dwie rakiety samonaprowadzające uszkodziły willę. Leshawna była w szoku. Leshawna: Tam były nasze rzeczy! :O Kitty: Nie zesraj się tylko. Gj Shawna, przynajmniej tutaj wreszcie coś osiągniesz xdddddd Śmieje się podle i idzie dalej. Wysyła też coś na Instagrama. Miała nick “'Kitty'DzikaKotka69”. Kitty: Już 681. zdjęcie w tym miesiącu. Zbieram jak scrobble dla “Outside” George’a Michaela. Włączyła muzykę, Meredith zaczął bardzo dziwnie się zachowywać, głównie wrzeszczeć i zatykać uszy. Meredith: MÓJ BOŻE! CO ZA TORTURA DLA MOICH USZU!!! (PZ - Leshawna): Teraz zaczęłam myśleć, na razie jest bardzo tragicznie. Niestety, może być gorzej. I tak, jak przypuszczałam, moje obawy stały się prawdziwe. Meredith spadł z drzewa, Leshawna przez przypadek spadła na niego. Leshawna: Tak bardzo przepraszam! Przysięgam, że nie zrobiłam tego specjalnie! Meredith był nieprzytomny. Leshawna: Ugh… nie zrobię mu sztucznego oddychania, nigdy ;-; Leshawna nie miała innego wyjścia. Chłopak stracił przytomność i jedyne, co mogło go ocucić, to wykonanie sztucznego oddychania metodą usta-usta. (PZ - Leshawna): O ile pamiętam coś z lekcji EDB, a raczej niewiele, są dwa sposoby, aby komuś przywrócić przytomność. Pierwszy to sztuczne oddychanie przez usta-usta, a drugi… wymyśliłam go sama… Leshawna zaczęła głośno wołać imiona pozostałej dwójki, czyli Izzy i Lightning'''a. '''Kitty przybyła do dziewczyny z workiem milionów, wachlarzem, telefonem oraz pilotem. Kitty: Władza, debile, władza i sława - to wszystko, co chciałam mieć >:) Kitty kopnęła Meredith'''a z całej siły w śródbrzusze. Ten zaczął zwijać się z bólu, ale co najważniejsze, mocne uderzenie sprawiło, że bodyguard odzyskał przytomność. '''Kitty: Bywajcie, śmiecie, a ja już sobie odjadę z tej wyspy… :) Wcisnęła kolejny przycisk, a przed nią pojawił się monitor wyspy, panel kontrolny i co najważniejsze, system nawigacji tej wyspy. (PZ - Meredith): Cały czas żałuję, że to właśnie na tej wyspie odbywał się ten sezon. Oni wiedzą już wszystko. Chyba po zgliszczach, jedyne co pozostanie, to wspomnienia z tego sezonu. o.o Kitty: Hmmm… przycisk do oficjalnej zmiany prowadzącego show? Scarlett “zrezygnowała”, więc przejmę sobie ten program! ;) Dziewczyna musiała uzyskać hasło, aby wprowadzić następujące zmiany. Kitty: Niech to szlag! Ta ruda czarownica próbowała mnie wykiwać! Kopnęła w jednostkę centralną i przez przypadek zresetowała komputer. Kitty: Ja pierdzielę, to mój telefon jest miliard razy sprawniejszy od takiego bajzlu. Scarlett, tortury czekają ;) Wzięła wiertło dentystyczne i ruszyła jeszcze raz w stronę, w której schowała Scarlett. W międzyczasie Lightning poszukiwał jakiejś dobrej kryjówki, gdzie mógłby schować MacArthur. Na jego szczęście, roboty wezwane przez Kitty go jeszcze nie dopadły, więc mógł na spokojnie pomyśleć, gdzie może zabrać kadetkę. Lightning: Ooo, głaz! Widać, że ktoś próbował tam coś schować! ;D Zajrzymy? Pytanie to skierował do MacArthur, która cały czas krzyczała, ale miała taśmę klejącą na ustach. Lightning rzucił głaz daleko za siebie, na trzy nadchodzące roboty, które zostały zniszczone. Chłopak wrzucił tam panią Escobar, potem sam wskoczył. Zjechali po długiej rurze, takiej jak w chomiczej norze. Lightning: Juuu-huuu! (PZ - Lightning): Od teraz to pierwsza rzecz dla Lightning'''a, którą musi sobie kupić po sha-wygranej. Jakieś zjeżdżalnia przypominająca rury wydechowe z szamba jego pięćdziesięcioletniej ciotuni Marylki, która wpadła do studzienki, bo wleciał jej kefir podczas robienia obiadku. W miarę długa przejażdżka, trwająca cztery minuty, skończyła się. '''Lightning znalazł się w wielkim pomieszczeniu, które przypominało kryjówkę złego przestępcy posiadającego własne laboratorium. Mięśniak od razu spostrzegł się, że niedaleko niego kryje się związana Scarlett. Lightning: Lightning biegnie cię ocalić! Kiedy sportowiec podbiegł do prowadzącej, dał MacArthur trochę czasu. “Trochę” wystarczyło jej, aby rozwiązać się z chust i próbować zdjąć taśmę klejąca z ust. Wydała tylko cichy szemr “Au” i wyjęła z kieszeni paralizator. MacArthur: Nareszcie mogę go w pełni użyć! Uważaj, góro mięśni, bo jak cię zaraz… Jakaś “góra” zawaliła się nad nią, MacArthur nie dawała za wygraną i uniosła w górę paralizator, cały czas trzymany w ręce. Kolejna dawka głazów spowodowała, że paralizator został trwale uszkodzony. Na kamienie wskoczyła Izzy, z wyczerpaną Laurie. Izzy: To cię oduczy zadzierania ze mną. Kitty dostała 10 powiadomień. Czytając je, telefon poinformował ją o obecności intruzów w jej kryjówce. Dostała też zdjęcie od Manson, w którym widać było, jak Izzy bezlitośnie nokautuje MacArthur i Laurie z podpisem “Lepszej samoobrony nie widziałam. Xoxo.” Kitty: Cholera! Jak oni zdołali się tam dostać? Nieważne, wiem, jakie hasło mogę wbić. Leshawna miała trudniejsze wyzwanie, promo-boty otoczyły ją. Leshawna: Leshawna nie chce umierać tak wcześnie! Oparła się o drzewo, które jak się okazało, również nie było prawdziwe. “Klapa” od kory drzewa otworzyła się, a tam Leshawna zauważyła sto wiader z wodą z napisem “W razie ataku robotów lub inwazji obcej formy życia posiadającej wodowstręt. Nie używać z umiarem, mamy tego miliony w zanadrzu. Dystrybucja Ćmy-to-nie-motyle (Sp. z o.o.; 2004)”. Dziewczyna skorzystała z okazji i oblała wodą wszystkie cyborgi. Leshawna: To was oduczy zadzierać z Leshawną! Machiny zostały zniszczone, Meredith położył się na schodach do walącej się willi. Kitty dostaje kolejnego sms-a od Manson, w którym dowiaduje się, że wszystkie promo-boty zepsuły się. Kitty: JAK TO??? Kitty dostaje zdjęcie Leshawny używającej wody. Kitty: Ta cała Fatshawna wydaje się być wielkim zagrożeniem. Nacisnęła przycisk na pilocie. Kitty: Mam dosyć tej farsy. Przecież tym ustrojstwem mogę zdziałać więcej. Kitty “zaczarowała” drzewo, które uwięziło Leshawnę. Leshawna: Nie mogę się ruszyć! Kitty: Teraz zostaje mi ta psycho-dwójka. Jedno z nich trzeba będzie stąd wyrzucić, bo psują moje plany, które muszę wdrożyć. Nie wiedziałam, że zabranie miliona będzie takie trudne po World Trip… tam to wystarczyła tylko durna torebka. ;-; Ni stąd, ni zowąd pojawił się wielki łańcuch, który skuł Lightning'''a, '''Izzy i Scarlett razem. Kitty: Milion jest mój, MÓJ! Tę wyspę to sobie mogą zachować, ale jak chcą stracić życie… xD Podeszła do komputera i kiedy poproszono o hasło, pilot zrobił swoje. Dziewczyna wreszcie włamała się do systemu. Otworzyła w tym celu specjalny plik “hostname.rar”. Klikając, zauważyła imię “'Scarlett'”. Otworzyła program, w którym mogła zedytować dokument. Podmieniła imię “'Scarlett'” na “'Kitty'” i oficjalnie to ona rządziła się w tym show. Kitty: Zasada jest taka. Mam wieczny immunitet. Dopóki to ja jestem prowadzącą, mogę prawnie trzymać milion, ale… resztę zmian sobie cofnę ;) Zaczęła bawić się pilotem. Lightning, Izzy i Leshawna wydostali się ze swoich pułapek. Kitty “teleportowała się” do swojej kryjówki, używając w tym celu windy. Kitty: Chodźcie na powierzchnię! Izzy: Nigdy! >:( Kitty zaczęła ciągnąć Lightning'''a i '''Izzy. Scarlett poszła normalnie o własnych siłach. Scarlett: Co tu się dzieje? Kitty pokazuje Scarlett dokument. Kitty: Wypad mi stąd, od teraz rządzi w tym programie Kitty, czyli ja. Nie interesuje mnie twoje zdanie i dodatkowo… w ten sposób chcę ci pokazać, co sądzę o tym, co powiesz. Zaskoczona Scarlett nie powiedziała ani jednego słowa. Kitty uruchomiła pilot i Scarlett poleciała hen daleko za wyspę. Lightning wyczuł moment i próbował odebrać pilota dziewczynie, ale ta znokautowała go pięścią w policzek, wybijając górną siódemkę. Kitty: Nie ma tak dobrze. Więc od dzisiaj jestem nową prowadzącą. Usiadła sobie zadowolona, na pilocie użyła weneckiej bańki ochronnej (weneckie bańki mają to do siebie, że uczestnicy nie mają jak obejść powierzchni bańki) i śmiała się z przegranych. Kitty: Od dzisiaj to ja jestem prowadzącą tego programu! Nie ma tu żadnego Jones'a, żadnego '''Meredith'a, nawet ta durna '''Scarlett nie będzie nigdy więcej władała show, tylko ja! Pokazuje się scena, w której ktoś podpływa statkiem na wyspę. Byli to… Jones i Topher. Jones: Mówię ci, prawnicy zmusili mnie do dokończenia tego pro… Chłopaki spoglądali na wyspę, która wyglądała niczym rozpacz i piaskownica po nawałnicy. Topher: Ciekawe, co tu się stało. Jones: Dowiemy się później, naszym pierwszym celem będzie znalezienie chociaż kogokolwiek żywego na tej wyspie. Jeśli nie, wyobrażasz sobie te pozwy? :( Topher: Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć. Jones: I raczej się nie dowiesz, bo w sumie jesteś tylko moim pomocnikiem. Nic cię z tych paragrafów nie dotknie, znowu 5000$ będę musiał wyrzucić, aby ci prawnicy od Courtney mi pomogli, dodatkowo 500$ dla adwokata ._.. Pochodzę z miarę zamożnej rodziny, ale aż takich bogatych sum nie będę wyrzucał! Topher: Już sobie nie wyobrażam tych kolejnych spędzonych godzin w tych kancelariach. Dzięki, żeś mi pokazał, że nie warto prowadzić tego sezonu. Zachowywałem się jak dureń i przyniosłem hańbę ;-; Jones: Spoko. Ja tam ci wybaczam, bo jesteś moim najlepszym kuzynem :D Przybili żółwika. Jones: Jedyne, co musimy zrobić, to znaleźć Meredith'''a, '''Scarlett albo pozostałych. Kogokolwiek. Muszą nam pomóc! Jones i Topher wysiedli ze statku. Łódź odpłynęła, więc mogli spokojnie zabrać się za poszukiwania pozostałej ludności. Kitty nadal bawiła się w najlepsze, nawet zdecydowała się na to, aby teren, na którym stała finałowa trójka, pokrył się wrzącą lawą. Każdy na szczęście odskoczył. Kitty: Co tam, frajerzy? Nadal warto brać udział w tym programie? Leshawna: Czemu to zawsze jest takie chore? Izzy: Tęsknię za tym Planem, nawet za Trasą, kiedy wleciał we mnie ten samolot! o.o Kitty przewróciła oczami. Kitty: Jutro rozegramy bardzo interesujący finał, więc… Leshawna. Wygrałaś. Leshawna: Co wygrałam? Kitty: Chyba zwyciężyłaś ostatnio i miałaś dostać jakąś “nagrodę”, nie? Leshawna: Tak, ale co to ma teraz wspólnego? Kitty: Gówno. Wybierasz jedną osobę do odstrzału. Odpadnie Izzy albo Lightning. Wybieraj mądrze, albo zaraz się zdenerwuję i ciebie wyrzucę z programu. Leshawna: A na serio mogę? Kitty: A CO JA MÓWIĘ?! Leshawna przestraszyła się krzyku Kitty. (PZ - Leshawna): Tak się cieszę, że zaszłam tak daleko i to aż do finału! Ale szkoda, że w takich okolicznościach :/ Leshawna: Wybieram do finału… … … … … … … … … ...Lightning'''a. Sorry, '''Izzy, lubię cię, ale byłabyś za mocną konkurentką dla mnie w finale. Izzy: Wszyscy wiemy, że nie tylko o to ci chodzi. Chciałaś się zemścić za Harolda i za to, że naskoczyłam na ciebie za sytuację z podkradaniem łubianek Amy. To już nie jest istotne, gratuluję finału. Lightning, skop jej tyłek ;) Kitty: Dobra, zamknij się panno psycholko. Nacisnęła pilot i Izzy również odleciała w powietrze. Jones i Topher cały czas zrozpaczeni biegli gdziekolwiek, aby tylko się czegoś dowiedzieć. Usłyszeli krzyk uśmiechniętej Izzy, która śmiała się cały czas. Na ich oczach, Izzy odleciała z wyspy. Jones: Izzy? Spóźniliśmy się chyba! :/ Topher: Pamiętasz może, ile ludzi zostało, zanim zrezygnowałeś z prowadzenia tego programu? Jones: Pięcioro. Ktoś miał odpaść w tym wyzwaniu, potem w następnym i miała być finałowa trójka. Czyli sądzisz, że znajdziemy tutaj Amy, Harolda, Lightning'''a lub Leshawnę? '''Topher: Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. A Scarlett? Jones: Ją też znajdziemy, o to się nie martw. Największym problemem będzie… TO! Wskazał mu na toczące się w ich stronę płonące koło. Topher: Co? Jones: TO! Odwrócił jego głowę w kierunku wrzeciona. Obaj zrobili unik i zębatka wleciała do wody. Kitty dostała kolejnego sms-a od Manson: “'Jones' i Topher wrócili”. Kitty: Kto to w ogóle jest??? Jakiś Jones? XDDD Ten Indiana Jones? XD Ta fikcyjna postać? Boże, co ona sobie wymyśliła. -.-. Spoważniała. Kitty: A Topher to łajza z wyspy Pahkitew, który najpierw naśladował Chrisa, aby go zastąpić? Rzeczywiście, poważne zagrożenie. Gruba buło i płaskomózgi, wasze pierwsze finałowe zadanie to sen. Leshawna: Chwila, gdzie my mamy według ciebie spać? -,- Kitty rzuciła w nich proszkiem nasennym i finałowa dwójka od razu położyła się spać. Laurie i MacArthur wygramoliły się z kryjówki i pojawiły się obok Kitty. Kitty wyłączyła bańkę. Kitty: Zniszczyłyśmy ten durny sezon. Dobra robota, dziewczyny. Laurie, MacArthur i Kitty przybijają po żółwiku. Ukazuje się panorama wyspy Pahkitew z lotu ptaka. Wyspa stanęła w ogniu, przetrwały jedynie niewielkie fragmenty. Dominowały odcienie czerwieni i pomarańczy. Kitty: Wywieźcie mi tę dwójkę poza wyspę. Nie są już potrzebni. Bierzemy milion i zmykamy, nie będziemy robić z tego specjalnej sensacji. MacArthur: Się robi. MacArthur po krótkiej chwili pojawiła się z taczką, do której włożyła Leshawnę i Lightning'''a oraz wywiozła ich gdzieś. '''Kitty: Według tego programu została finałowa dwójka. Naprawdę nie macie nic lepszego do robienia i wolicie oglądać, jak wasze “ulubione” postacie się błaźnią? A to już wasza strata czasu. Od razu powiem, żadne z nich nie wygra. Z samego rana opuszczam wyspę i po niej już nie zostanie śladu. Do “następnego” razu w Odkupienia Syfu na Mordzie Totalnej Katastrofy czy jak ten durny sezon się nazywa... xD 3:) Pomachała. Besos. Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinki